Me and My Mysterious Girl (ChanBaek ver)
by Fujisaki B-Rabbit New
Summary: Chanyeol tidak habis pikir, kenapa hal ini terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang datang dari dimensi lain. Lantas bagaimana kehidupan Chanyeol setelah kedatangan gadis tersebut? Bagaimana Chanyeol menghadapi kepolosan gadis itu? Dan bagaimana gadis itu kembali ke zamannya?-(My First Fanfic EXO & ChanBaek)/uke GS/BAD SUMMARY/AU/ONESHOOT/RnR please?


**Disclaimer : EXO milik SM Enterteiment. Cerita milik Fujisaki B-Rabbit. NO COPY NO PLAGIAT!**

 **Genre : Drama & Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Main Casts: Chanyeol & Baekhyun-GS  
**

 **Warning: Sepertinya OOC, AU, Gaje, Abal, dan –semoga tidak ada- Typo. Kesalahan pada judul, genre, bahasa, tulisan dan alur mohon dimaafkan yaaaa m(_ _)m**

 **sekali lagi ... NO COPY NO PLAGIAT!**

 **~Happy Reading ^^~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sinar bulan purnama menerangi dinginnya desa kecil itu. Desa tersebut dikelilingi oleh hutan yang sangat luas. Sekarang ini penduduk sedang tertidur menyiapkan tenaga untuk aktifitas besok, semuanya kecuali satu. Seorang gadis dengan tinggi sekitar 174cm mengenakan jubah coklat gelap yang hampir menyelubungi kepala dan setengah tubuhnya tengah menelusuri hutan. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah keranjang, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang obor kecil. Sesekali ia mengambil beberapa tanaman di hutan seperti dedaunan, biji-bijian, akar dan batang tanaman, jamur, buah, bunga, rimpang dan masih banyak lagi sambil bersenandung kecil. Rata-rata yang ia ambil mengandung khasiat untuk penyembuhan.

Ia senang melihat isi keranjangnya yang penuh, sesekali ia bersyukur dan berterima kasih karena hutan telah memberikan semua yang ia butuhkan. Saat lebih dalam ia memasuki hutan, ia menemukan setangkai bunga berwarna putih yang sangat terang dikegelapan malam. Itu adalah Bunga Keajaiban dan bunga tersebut merupakan bunga yang sangat langkah. Ia pernah mendengar dari neneknya apabila bunga tersebut direbus bersama dengan tangkai, akar dan daunnya, kemudian air rebusan itu diminum, maka orang yang meminum air tersebut memiliki satu kali kesempatan untuk dikabulkan permintaannya. Gadis itu pun memetik bunga tersebut dan meletakannya di dalam keranjangnya.

Setelah memetik bunga tersebut, tiba-tiba kumpulan gagak hitam berterbangan mengelilingi hutan, awan hitam menutupi sinar dari bulan purnama, embusan angin aneh menerpa wajah gadis itu, menampilkan bola matanya yang berwarna sama dengan jubahnya. Obor yang dipegang gadis itu terlepas dari tangannya.

"A-Ada apa ini?"

 _Gruduuuuk …. Gruduuuukk …. Gruduuuuukkk …._

Tiba-tiba angin aneh itu membentuk sebuah pusaran angin yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan meluas.

" _Kyaaaaa !_ "

Hingga akhirnya angin tersebut menelan gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 18 September 20xx 19:40**

.

"Kerja bagus semuanya! Hari ini kebakaran di perusahan ternama dapat kita bereskan!"

"Sial, punggungku kram"

"Hahaha… nampaknya kau sudah mulai tua, Xiumin"

" _Sikkeureo_ , Chen!"

"Syukurlah, kita bisa mengatasi kebakaran tersebut, ini semua berkat Chanyeol"

"Kau benar Lay, tanpa dia kita akan sulit mengatasi kebakaran tersebut"

" _Sunbae_ -nim, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?"

" _Ya_ , kau tidak mengobati lukamu dulu, Chanyeol?" tanya Xiumin.

"Aku bisa mengobatinya dirumah, aku pulang dulu" ujar Chanyeol sambil memakai jaket kulitnya, menaiki motor gede' hitam kesayangannya dan segera tancap gas menuju ke rumah.

Tidak sampai 30 menit lelaki tinggi dengan mata besar itu sampai dirumahnya. Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar karena ia hanya tinggal sendirian. Rumahnya memiliki halaman yang hanya ditanami dengan beberapa pohon cemara. Suasana ditempat tinggalnya masih terasa asri untuk rumah yang tinggal dikota padat penduduk macam Seoul dan udaranya juga masih terasa segar. Baginya itu sudah cukup ketimbang tinggal di apartemennya yang dulu.

Setelah ia memarkir motornya di garasi, ia menutup kembali pagar rumahnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mandi di bawah guyuran air hangat dan tidur karena tubuhnya lelah akibat pekerjaan hari ini.

Namun langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis tergeletak didepan teras pintu rumahnya. Gadis itu berambut coklat gelap, ujung rambutnya sedikit diikat menggunakan tali pita berwarna merah. Gadis itu mengenakan jubah berwarna coklat gelap yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Di sampingnya terdapat keranjang dari anyaman bambu, isi dari keranjang tersebut berserakan di lantai.

"Siapa gadis ini?" pikir Chanyeol sambil meraih pundak gadis itu. " _Ya_ , bangun! Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?"

Chanyeol terus mengguncangkan pundak gadis itu sampai akhirnya gadis itu terbangun, menampilkan mata sipitnya yang berwarna sama dengan jubahnya.

" _Ya_ , apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, namun gadis itu hanya diam sambil mengedarkan pandangannya tanpa mendengarkan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Wajahnya terlihat bingung..

"Kau mendengarku tidak ?!"

"Dimana aku? Ini dimana?" gadis itu mulai bersuara.

"Dimana katamu? Ini di Seoul, lebih tepatnya dirumahku!"

"Seoul? Daerah apa itu?"

"Kau ini! Seenak jidat tidur di teras rumahku, dan sekarang kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak tau Seoul? Leluconmu tidak lucu!"

Gadis itu diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Namun sedetik kemudian air mata meluncur dipipinya. Ia sangat takut, laki-laki didepannya memarahinya dengan suara _husky_ yang menyeramkan.

" _Y-ya_ , kenapa.. kenapa malah menangis?" tanya Chanyeol panik. Ia tidak tau kalau perkatannya menyakiti gadis didepannya ini.

"Aku … Aku mau pulang…" gadis itu terisak. "Aku mau kembali _hiks_.. ke tempat tinggalku"

Tangis gadis itu pun semakin kencang, Chanyeol benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana agar gadis didepannya menghentikan tangisnya.

"Le-lebih baik kau masuk ke dalam rumahku dulu, aku tidak mau tetangga rumahku melihat ini dan mereka berpikiran buruk tentangku" titah Chanyeol sambil membereskan isi keranjang gadis itu yang berserakan dan membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol, namun langkah gadis itu terhenti saat melihat keadaan di dalam rumah Chanyeol. Ia terperangah, membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Benda-benda apa itu?" ujar gadis itu.

"Hah?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol setelah mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

Isi rumah Chanyeol tidak jauh berbeda dengan isi rumah pada umumnya. Tetapi kenapa tatapan gadis ini seperti baru pertama kali melihatnya? Itulah yang diherankan Chanyeol. Gadis itu meletakkan _gatsin_ -nya dan melepaskan jubahnya yang langsung ia letakkan di tempat Chanyeol meletakkan jaket kulitnya. Itu pun karena Chanyeol yang suruh. Gadis itu pun melangkah ragu untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Kau duduk saja dulu akan kubuatkan teh agar perasaanmu lebih baik" terang Chanyeol sambil melangkah kedapur. gadis itu menuruti perkataan Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol datang sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas teh.

"Oi, kenapa kau duduk dibawah? Kenapa tidak duduk di sofa?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat gadis itu duduk melipat kakinya di lantai kayu Chanyeol.

"Aku biasa duduk dibawah. Lagipula, apa itu sofa?"

Chanyeol hanya menepuk jidatnya. Gadis didepannya membuatnya frustasi. Chanyeol meletakkan nampannya di meja depan sofa. Kemudian ia duduk di sofa.

"Ini yang namanya sofa, ini tempat untuk duduk. Kau tidak tau?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Ditempatku tidak ada yang seperti ini"

Chanyeol makin menatap lekat gadis itu. Sifat gadis ini benar-benar polos, wajahnya juga terlalu tidak mungkin untuk seseorang yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Ia mengenakan pakaian aneh, seperti pakaian era … _Sageuk_? _Goryeo_? Atau _Joseon_? Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak terlalu pintar tentang Sejarah Korea, yang ia tau pakaian itu mirip dengan pakaian perempuan-perempuan di drama bergenre sejarah. Atau jangan-jangan ia sedang _casting_ … atau jebakan? Bisa saja Chanyeol sedang masuk dalam acara _reality_ show yang sekarang ini sedang marak di televisi, namun saat Chanyeol meneliti bola mata gadis itu ia tidak menampakkan kebohongan, pancaran mata itu benar-benar jujur. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Duduklah di sofa ini" ujar Chanyeol sambil menepuk sofa yang ada disebelah sofa Chanyeol. Gadis itu hanya menuruti. Gadis itu nampak takjub saat duduk di sofa tersebut, benar-benar empuk dan nyaman.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya aku harus tau namamu. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku … Byun Baekhyun"

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Jadi, kau tinggal dimana? Apa kau ingat?"

"Aku tinggal di desa xxxxx, desaku dikelilingi oleh hutan yang sangat luas. Meskipun penduduknya tidak banyak, tetapi kami hidup makmur disana"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Aku pun tidak tau. Saat itu aku sedang mencari tanaman di hutan untukku racik menjadi obat. Tiba-tiba saja ada angin kencang yang menyeretku masuk ke dalam angin tersebut. Selanjutnya aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah di sini"

Chanyeol mendengarkan cerita gadis yang bernama Byun Baekhyun ini dengan seksama. Ia tidak tau ia harus percaya atau tidak. Tetapi nalurinya mengatakan kalau gadis ini bercerita sesuai dengan kejadian nyatanya.

"Aku tidak tau desa tempat tinggalmu itu, dan dari ceritamu yang kutangkap sepertinya kau terseret ke masa depan"

"Terseret ke masa depan?"

"Benar, masa dimana seharusnya kau tidak di sini"

"Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke masa ku?"

"Aku pun tidak tau. Untuk sementara ini kau kuperbolehkan tinggal di sini sampai kau bisa menemukan jalan untuk pulang ke zamanmu" gumam Chanyeol sambil meneguk teh-nya sampai habis, dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Kau boleh menonton televisi" ujar Chanyeol sambil menghidupkan televisi yang dibalas tatapan takjub dari Baekhyun.

"Waaah.. kotak macam apa ini? Bagaimana mungkin manusia bisa masuk ke dalam kotak seperti ini? Mungkin sekarang ini aku berada di dunia sihir seperti yang diceritakan nenek padaku" gumam Baekhyun sambil menyentuh layar kaca televisi.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum getir melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia perlu berendam untuk menenangkan hati, pikiran dan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak habis pikir, kenapa hal ini terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang datang dari dimensi lain. Hal itu sedikit tidak masuk akal, tapi pikiran tersebut selalu ditepis oleh otaknya setiap Chanyeol melihat kejujuran dan kepolosan gadis bernama Baekhyun itu. Kehidupannya sudah seperti film drama saja.

Sekarang ini, Chanyeol harus mencari cara agar Baekhyun bisa kembali ke zamannya. Ia tidak mau terlalu lama berurusan dengan gadis itu. Bisa repot nantinya.

Setelah berendam dan memakai pakaiannya, Chanyeol lekas keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan gadis itu terlalu lama, takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada rumahnya. Namun saat Chanyeol kembali keruang tengah, Baekhyun masih duduk tenang melihat kearah televisi dengan tatapan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sepertinya dia bukan gadis liar seperti yang Chanyeol pikirkan, buktinya Baekhyun seperti tau bersikap bila dirumah orang lain. Chanyeol sedikit lega.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu. Ini kupinjami handuk dan bajuku" ujar Chanyeol dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Gadis itu menerima handuk dan pakaian dari Chanyeol.

"Sungai-nya dimana?"

"Sungai? Dirumahku mana ada sungai!"

"Ta-tapi aku biasa mandi di sungai"

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol menepukkan jidatnya.

"Di sini kau tidak mandi di sungai. Kau mandi dikamar mandi. Ikut aku, akan kutunjukkan kamar mandinya" Chanyeol melangkah menuju Kamar mandi yang ada didekat dapur sambil diikuti Baekhyun.

"Di sini tempat kau mandi" jelas Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi. Kamar mandi ini lebih luas ketimbang kamar mandi yang ada dikamar Chanyeol.

"Waaaah…" Baekhyun menatap kagum isi kamar mandi Chanyeol.

"Itu _bathtub_ untuk berendam. Kalau kau tak ingin berendam, kau bisa masuk ke dalam bilik disebelah _bathtub_ itu. Disana ada _shower set_ yang akan mengeluarkan air panas maupun dingin. Begini caranya," jelas Chanyeol sambil menerangi cara pemakaiannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ini apa? Harum sekali" tanya Baekhyun sambil mencium sesuatu aroma dari dalam botol.

"Oh, itu sabun cair. Itu digunakan untuk membersihkan tubuhmu menggunakan _spons_ ini. Sedangkan botol ini namanya shampoo, digunakan untuk membersihkan rambutmu. Oh iya ada lagi, ini namanya sikat gigi yang berfungsi untuk membersihkan gigimu. Ini pasta gigi, cara pakainya letakkan pastanya diatas sikat gigi lalu gosokkan ke gigi. Jika sudah selesai langsung berkumur dengan air menggunakan gelas ini. Jangan ditelan! Paham?"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Zaman ini benar-benar hebat, semuanya seperti memakai sihir"

"Ini bukan sihir, ini adalah teknologi, zaman canggih. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau mandi dulu. Pakaianmu letakkan dikeranjang baju kotor ini" ucap Chanyeol melankah keluar dari Chanyeol sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Dasar, ini baru tentang cara mandi, belum tentang hal mudah lainnya" Ya sepertinya Chanyeol harus banyak bersabar dalam menghadapi Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis itu mengenakan kaos hitam Chanyeol yang cukup kebesaran untuk tubuhnya. Kaos itu menutupi tubuh Baekhyun sampai dibawah lutut kakinya. Kakinya terlihat halus dan menggoda. Sial!

"Ehem … Se-Sepertinya, besok kita harus berbelanja pakaian untukmu. Sekalian juga kita belanja bahan makanan untuk satu bulan ke depan. Sekarang kita makan malam dulu"

Sepeninggalannya tadi, Chanyeol pakai untuk memasak makan malam. Hari ini ia hanya memasak _ramyeon_ instan karena bahan makanannya dikulkas sudah habis. Baekhyun ikut duduk didepan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap bingung sesuatu berbentuk besi yang ada dipinggir mangkuknya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menggunakan besi itu untuk menyuapkan kuah mie ke dalam mulutnya. Mengerti, ia pun mengikuti. Chanyeol sempat melirik gadis itu, tadinya ia berniat untuk menjelaskan benda besi yang ternyata adalah sendok itu ke Baekhyun, tapi nampaknya gadis itu enggan bertanya dan mengikuti Chanyeol. Mungkin ia merasa tidak enak dengan Chanyeol.

"Ternyata gadis ini cepat belajar" batin Chanyeol.

"Makanan ini enak sekali. Aku belum pernah makan ini sebelumnya" gumam Baekhyun.

"Memangnya setiap hari kau makan apa?"

"Umbi rebus, jamur rebus, buah-buah hutan, biji-bijian, ikan bakar hasil tangkapan di sungai dan lain-lain. Itu semua kudapatkan dari hutan maupun pemberian dari penduduk desa"

"Kau tidak makan daging?"

"Aku makan daging berkaki empat, tetapi tidak setiap hari. Hanya saat perayaan besar didesa saja"

Mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, Chanyeol jadi bersyukur karena ia terlahir di zaman yang sudah maju dan modern, " _Meat is my life!_ " batinnya.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, sudah waktunya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidur. Setelah makan malam tadi, Chanyeol menjelaskan benda-benda yang ada di dapur pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu menggangguk mengerti dengan mimik takjub, apalagi saat Chanyeol menjelaskan tentang kompor, kulkas, mesin cuci, oven, _microwave_ , dan benda-benda elektronik dapur lainnya.

"Sudah jam 10 malam. Besok kita harus bangun pagi untuk belanja. Aku juga akan menjelaskan hal-hal lainnya, tapi sekarang aku lelah. Kau juga pasti lelah, jadi lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Kamarmu bersebelahan dengan kamarku, akan kuantarkan" ajak Chanyeol sambil diekori Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar tamu yang akan ditempati Baekhyun. Kamar ini tidak sebesar kamar Chanyeol, tetapi perabotan di dalamnya tidak jauh beda dengan yang ada dikamar Chanyeol, simple. Baekhyun melangkah masuk kekamarnya dan duduk di atas _spring bed_ berukuran sedang. Sesekali Baekhyun bergumam empuk dan lembut.

"Itu tempat untukmu tidur" ujar Chanyeol.

"Tempat tidur ini lebih empuk ketimbang tempat tidurku dirumah yang terbuat dari tikar bambu"

Chanyeol tak menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun. Setelah ia menghidupkan lampu tidur dan mematikan lampu kamar, ia bergegas keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ …" langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti saat mendengar panggilan Baekhyun.

" _Gomapseumnida_ …" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Hn…"

Setelah itu Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersiap menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan menggunakan motor hitam kesayangan Chanyeol. Sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak mau menaiki motor Chanyeol, dia bilang 'kuda besi' itu menyeramkan. Akhirnya setelah dibujuk-bujuk Chanyeol gadis itu pun mau menaiki motor Chanyeol. Diperjalanan Baekhyun hanya melihat banyak sekali benda-benda aneh di kota Seoul. Sesekali Chanyeol menjelaskan benda-benda yang dilihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar heran, kenapa Chanyeol bisa betah tinggal ditempat aneh seperti ini.

"Kita mampir ke tempat kerjaku dulu. Aku harus absen pagi" ucap Chanyeol.

Setelah sampai ditempat kerja Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya diam disamping motor Chanyeol sambil menatap mobil-mobil pemadam kebakaran yang ada ditempat kerja Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyuruhnya menunggu diluar dan berkata kalau dia tidak lama.

"Waaah… banyak sekali 'gajah merah' di sini" gumam Baekhyun.

"Siapa gadis yang kau bawa itu, Chanyeol? Pakaiannya sedikit aneh" tanya Chen sambil menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hoo… jangan-jangan itu pacarmu, ya?" goda Xiumin.

"Tentu saja bukan _sunbae_ ,. Dia ….. _teman_ ku, dia … dia sedang ikut _casting_ drama Korea terbaru! Hehehe … _casting_ " elak Chanyeol sambil tertawa garing.

"Apa judul filmnya? Waaah, aku tidak boleh ketinggalan filmnya, _nih_ " gundam Lay.

"A-aku .. juga tidak tau _sunbae_! Na-namanya juga drama baru, hehehehe" Sial, Chanyeol mati kutu!

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia terlihat cantik, boleh juga seleramu" ujar Chen sambil memberi jempol ke Chanyeol.

Wajah Chanyeol mulai memerah, cepat-cepat ia keluar dari tempat kerjanya dan tancap gas menuju ke pusat berbelanjaan. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama di sana karena sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak pandai berbohong.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun menatap takjub saat memasuki pusat perbelanjaan. Matanya berbinar melihat benda-benda yang dipajang dipusat perbelanjaan yang menurutnya lebih indah dari bunga-bunga yang ada di dalam hutan yang pernah ia temui. Baekhyun hampir saja histeris saat menaiki _escalator_ dan _lift_ , untung saja mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian hanya karena gadis itu.

"Dengar Baekhyun, kumohon kau jaga sikapmu di sini. Aku tidak ingin kita jadi pusat perhatian mereka. Ingat, bersikap biasa! Mengeri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Bagus! Pertama-tama, kita akan membeli pakaian untukmu. Kemudian kita membeli bahan makanan. Sekarang kau pilih mana baju yang ingin kau beli" gumam Chanyeol saat sampai di toko pakaian wanita.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melihat-lihat baju yang menurutnya menarik. Chanyeol mendekati pegawai wanita penjaga toko tersebut, ia ingin pegawai itu membantu Baekhyun mempersiapkan segala keperluan pakaian yang dibutuhkan. Setelah itu Chanyeol menunggu di luar toko.

"Hey, Chanyeol!" panggil seseorang beralis mirp _Angry Bird_.

"Kris!" Kris Wu, ya Chanyeol sangat kenal dengan teman sekaligus rivalnya ini. "Kau tidak bertugas?"

"Seorang polisi sepertiku juga butuh libur. Lalu, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Sedang menunggu _teman_ ku berbelanja" Chanyeol membatin saat menyebutkan Baekhyun sebagai _teman_ nya.

"Ah aku baru ingat, kau sudah mendapat pesan dari Suho?"

"Suho _hyung_? Belum. Ada apa?"

"Tanggal 26 November nanti perusahaannya mengadakan acara"

"Bukannya masih lama?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi ia ingin kita membawa pasangan ke acaranya"

" _Mo_?! Kau serius?"

"Aku serius, makanya ia memberitahukan ini mulai dari sekarang agar _jomblo_ sepertimu bisa mencari pasangan sebelum hari H"

"Sialan kau Kris! Kau berkata seperti seolah-olah kau punya pasangan saja!"

"Kalau aku _sih_ gampang untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis. Daripada kau? Orang kaku dan tidak peka sepertimu mana bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis"

"Kau meremehkanku?! Tentu saja aku bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis!"

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku di acara Suho nanti. Aku bertaruh kau tidak akan mendapatkannya sebelum acara itu"

"Lihat saja, kau akan gigit jari melihat pasanganku!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku tunggu saat tanggal 26 November nanti"

Tepat setelah kepergian Kris, Baekhyun menepuk punggung Chanyeol. Merasa dipanggil, Chanyeol pun menoleh.

"Ummm… bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memakai _dress_ Mossey tanpa lengan warna putih yang dipadukan dengan _tights_ berwarna hitam muda. Kakinya tidak mengenakan _gatsin_ lagi. Dia mengenakan _boots double-deker_ berwarna merah muda keunguan. Tanpa sengaja muncul semburat hitam tipis diwajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun jadi terlihat sangat manis dan _fashionable_.

"Ba-Bagus… Kalau begitu aku ke kasir dulu untuk membayar semuanya"

Setelah melakukan transaksi, mereka segera berbelanja bahan makanan. Baekhyun nampak senang saat mendorong _troli_. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Banyak bahan makanan yang ternyata Baekhyun tau dan baru pertama kali Baekhyun melihat makanan instan, makanan beku, makanan hasil fermentasi dan lain-lain.

"Ini semua sudah cukup. Ayo kita ke kasir" titah Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun mendorong _troli_.

Baekhyun memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang melakukan pembayaran dikasir. Sedari tadi orang-orang memberikan kertas ke orang berpakaian putih.

"Kenapa semua orang memberikan kertas kepada orang berbaju putih itu?" tanya Baekhyun dari balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Itu bukan kertas biasa, melainkan uang. Uang digunakan untuk membayar semua barang yang kita ambil ini"

"Kenapa harus membayar? Ditempatku kami tidak perlu membayaar jika ingin mengambil hasil-hasil hutan"

"Beginilah sistem yang harus ditaati di zamanku"

"Tuhan yang memiliki semua ini, kenapa harus bayar padanya? Sistem menyebalkan!" umpat Baekhyun dengan wajah cemberut lucu, tanpa sengaja ia meniru gaya tersebut dari film yang ia tonton kemarin di TELEVISI. Chanyeol hanya tertawa ringan melihatnya.

.

.

"Yosh, kita sudah selesai berbelanja. Mari kita pulang"

"Biar aku saja yang membawa barang-barangnya" gumam Baekhyun sambil menarik beberapa kantong plastik dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu, ini berat" jawab Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun tetap membawa barang belanjaan mereka. Bahkan Baekhyun lebih banyak membawanya ketimbang Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah biasa mengangkat yang lebih berat dari ini"

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan mendahului Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing kalau memang itu kemauan Baekhyun.

Saat menuju parkiran, ada segerombolan anak-anak SHS yang menabrakan dirinya pada Baekhyun.

"Aw!"

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol yang mendengar suara orang terjatuh langsung menengok belakang dan benar saja yang jatuh adalah Baekhyun beserta barang belanjaannya. "Kau tidak apa?"

"Aku baik. Tadi anak-anak itu tidak sengaja menyenggolku. Aku tidak melihanya"

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Dunia ini kejam untuk orang-orang polos sepertimu. Ayo berdiri, biar aku yang membawa belajaannya"

Di dunia ini bila ada gadis cantik terjatuh pasti diberi tolong, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Dia sama sekali tidak membantu Baekhyun dan malah sibuk dengan kantong belanjaan yang berserakan. Dasar tidak peka!

"Belanjaan ini banyak sekali! Seharusnya tadi bawa mobil saja" Chanyeol mengoceh sendiri tanpa ditanggapi Baekhyun karena ia sedang memahami perkataan Chanyeol sebelumnya, " _Apa itu orang-orang polos?_ "

.

.

.

Tidak lama dari perjalanan, Baekhyun melihat sebuah kedai yang dikelilingi oleh anak kecil. "Chanyeol- _ssi_ , apa yang rame-rame di sana?"

Chanyeol yang melihat langsung mengarahkan motornya ke kedai itu. Ternyata banyak anak-anak yang sedang memesan _ice cream_. Yah, itu kedai _ice cream_. Chanyeol mematikan motornya dan turun menuju ke kedai itu. Ia ingin membelikan satu untuk Baekhyun. Setelah memesan, ia langsung memberikan _ice cream_ itu ke Baekhyun.

"Cobalah" gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap ragu benda yang dibawa Chanyeol, tapi ia langsung mengambil benda itu dan menggitnya.

"Ah, dingin!" pekiknya.

" _Ya_ , Jangan digigit! Makan _ice cream_ itu dijilat. Kalau digigit gigimu akan ngilu"

Baekhyun kembali menjilat benda dingin itu seperti yang disuruh Chanyeol, "Waaaah, ini enak sekali!" Baekhyun menjilat _ice cream_ nya terus menerus.

" _Ice cream_ itu rasa stroberi. Jadi kau suka rasanya?"

"Ya, ini enak sekali. Aku suka stro … stro apa tadi?"

"Stroberi"

"Ah, stroberi! Aku sangat suka. Boleh aku memintanya lagi?"

Chanyeol kembali memesan _ice cream_ dengan rasa yang sama dan kembali dimakan lahap oleh Baekhyun.

"Enaknya~~"

"Makanan ini tidak ada ditempatmu, jadi makanlah sepuasnya" gumam Chanyeol sambil dibeberi tatapan berbinar oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak senang senang mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol sudah 5 kali bolak balik memesan _ice cream_ untuk Baekhyun.

"Boleh aku minta lagi?" tanya Baekhyun saat _ice cream_ ke-limanya habis.

"Tidak! Kau sudah makan banyak, nanti kau bisa sakit flu" ujar Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.. Padahal yang sebenarnya uang Chanyeol sudah tipis. Bayangkan saja, dia hari ini belanja bulanan, lalu beli pakaian untuk Baekhyun yang harganya lumayan menguras kantong, dan sekarang jajan _ice cream. Haah_ ~ dia harus hemat sekarang.

"Kau tau Chanyeol- _ssi_ sepertinya ini akan menjadi makanan favoritku di sini" tutur Baekhyun, "Stroberi sangat enak!"

Chanyeol senang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, karena baru pertama kali ini ada seorang perempuan yang senang hanya karena dibelikan _ice cream_. Biasanya perempuan yang berteman dengannya akan meminta lebih, seperti tas ber-merk, sepatu _high class_ , atau set _make up_ yang harganya fantastik. Tetapi ternyata Baekhyun pengecualian.

"Lihat, wajahmu penuh dengan lelahan _ice cream_ " ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelap lelehan tersebut diwajah Baekhyun menggunakan _tissue_.

" _Gomapseumnida_ Chanyeol- _ssi_ …" Baekhyun membalas perlakuan Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang merekah dengan mataya yang membentuk _eye smile._

 _Deg !_

Jantung Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berdetak dan makin lama semakin kencang.

" _Ada apa dengan jantungku? Dan perasaan apa ini? Rasanya …. menggelitik_ "

.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bagi Chanyeol. Untung saja hari ini tidak ada panggilan tugas mendadak, bisa-bisa tulang Chanyeol remuk dan dia akan mudah kram seperti Xiumin. Seharian itu, Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol meletakkan bahan-bahan makanan, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun meletakkan pakaian-pakaian barunya di lemari kamar Baekhyun, sekaligus mereka membersihkan rumah. Hari ini mereka terlihat akrab dan saling menolong satu sama lain. Bahkan Baekhyun juga ikut membantu Chanyeol menyiapkan makan malam.

"Kalau boleh tau, Chanyeol berprofesi sebagai apa?" tanya Baekhyun disela makan malamnya bersama Chanyeol.

"Aku bekerja sebagai pemadam kebakaran. Itu merupakan pekerjaan sulit karena tidak hanya menolong bangunan yang terbakar, tetapi juga menolong nyawa manusia beserta makhluk hidup lainnya"

"Itu hebat. Aku suka dengan pekerjaan yang bermanfaat untuk orang lain"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku … aku adalah seorang tabib didesaku. Aku selalu menolong penduduk desa yang terkena penyakit. Selain itu juga aku meracik berbagai tanaman hutan untuk dijadikan obat. Penduduk desa sangat baik padaku, mereka selalu memberikanku hasil panen dari ladang mereka dan juga hasil hutan maupun hasil sungai lainnya kepadaku. Padahal aku tidak mengharapkan imbalan dari mereka saat berobat ditempatku"

"Darimana kau belajar ilmu penyembuhan seperti itu?"

"Aku belajar dari nenekku. Keluarga kami merupakan keluarga keturunan tabib"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penuturan Baekhyun.

"Aku jadi rindu desaku, rindu suasana disana, rindu nenek, rindu meracik tanaman yang didapat dari hasil memetik dihutan, rindu menolong penduduk desa yang sakit. Benar-benar rindu…" terawang Baekhyun. Ada sedikit bulir air mata di sudut matanya.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol tidak suka melihat wajah sedih gadis didepannya. Dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat itu.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan membantumu mencari cara agar bisa pulang kembali keasalmu" timpal Chanyeol sambil meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun untuk meyakinkannya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terpana melihat perlakuan Chanyeol, tanpa sengaja bulir air mata itu mengalir dipipinya.

"Mohon bantuannya, Chanyeol- _ssi_ …."

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih Baekhyun tinggal ditempat Chanyeol. Sejak kehadiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa rumahnya tidak terasa sepi. Ada saja hal-hal yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa, kesal —karena kepolosan maupun ulah Baekhyun—, senang dan sebagainya, menjadikan rumahnya terasa lebih ramai. Baekhyun juga sudah bisa membiasakan diri hidup di dunia Chanyeol, walaupun Baekhyun sering merasa rindu dengan tempat tinggalnya. Chanyeol sudah berusaha mencari cara agar Baekhyun dapat kembali ke tempat asalnya, tetapi belum berhasil.

Selama Chanyeol bekerja, Baekhyun selalu menunggu Chanyeol. Mulai dari membersihkan rumah, mencuci baju, memotong rumput liar, menonton televisi, serta memasak. Tetapi masih banyak waktu luang setelah mengerjakan hal-hal tersebut, sehingga ia hanya bisa duduk diam diri dibawah pohon cemara sambil menunggu Chanyeol pulang. Jika saja Baekhyun di rumahnya, mungkin sekarang ini ia sedang meracik tanaman untuk dijadikan obat, membantu mengobati penyakit penduduk desa, atau berendam di danau.

"Bagaimana ya keadaan nenek dan penduduk desa disana? Apa mereka mencemaskanku?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu pagar rumah yang dibuka, dan juga suara motor itu. Segera Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah, karena ia tau itu adalah Chanyeol.

" _Jibegayo_ …"

" _Eoseo oseyo_ Chanyeol- _ssi_ "

"Hmm … bau apa ini? Kau memasak sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya memasak nasi ketan kacang hitam"

"Benarkah? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan itu. Terakhir aku makan nasi ketan kacang hitam saat aku masih di Taman Kanak-kanak" jelas Chanyeol sambil melahap satu nasi ketan kacang hitam. "Enak~ Sepertinya kau harus mengajarkan aku cara masak ini"

"Baiklah, akan kuajarkan nanti" senyum Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan senyuman Baekhyun hari ini. Tidak bercahaya seperti biasanya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Eh, ada apa denganku?"

"Raut wajahmu tidak ceria seperti biasanya. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak Chanyeol _-ssi_ , aku hanya kepikiran dengan orang-orang yang ada ditempat tinggalku. Sekarang ini aku sedang terjebak didunia ini, bagaimana kalau ada yang mencariku untuk berobat? Nenekku sudah kepayahan untuk mengobati penduduk"

Chanyeol bingung. Ia tau kalau Baekhyun ingin pulang ke temapat asalnya, tapi sampai saat ini Chanyeol belum menemukan cara agar Baekhyun kembali. Pastilah ia merasa bosan di sini karena mungkin dia selalu mempunyai hal-hal yang biasa ia lakukan saat di tempat tinggalnya.

"Aku tau kau sangat mengkhawatirkan nenekmu maupun penduduk desa, kita juga sudah berusaha mencari cara agar kau bisa kembali, tapi belum ketemu juga jalan keluarnya. Aku percaya kau bisa kembali lagi, jadi … bersabarlah" ujar Chanyeol sambil menepuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau tau Chanyeol _-ssi_ , kupikir kau adalah orang yang menyeramkan, tidak bersahabat dan kaku. Ternyata tidak juga"

"Apa kau bilang ?!"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa saat melihat reaksi Chanyeol. Entah kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa marah dan benci dengan gadis didepannya ini.

"Eh, ada dengan tangan kiri Chanyeol _-ssi_?"

"Oh.. ini luka akibat memamdam api tadi. Ini sudah biasa"

"Biar ku obati. Chanyeol _-ssi_ duduk saja di sofa dulu" ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari menuju ke dapur.

Chanyeol hanya menuruti. Kembalinya dari dapur, Baekhyun membawa mangkuk berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil. Baekhyun mencelupkan handuk tersebut ke mangkuk, memeras handuk itu dan menempelkannya ke luka di tangan kiri. Chanyeol sempat meringis saat Baekhyun mengompres luka Chanyeol. Setelah mengompres luka Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengeluarkan suatu benda bulat kecil berwarna keemasan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat benda itu.

"Ini obat penyembuhan luka luar milik keluargaku. Ini juga bisa digunakan untuk mengehentikan pendarahan sebagai pertolongan pertama. Aku selalu membawa ini kemana pun" titah Baekhyun sambil mengoleskan obat itu ke luka Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai! Eh, Chanyeol _-ssi_?" Chanyeol tertidur dengan pulas setelah diobati oleh Baekhyun. Mungkin ia lelah karena pekerjaan hari ini. Baekhyun tak berani membangunkan, ia pun mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Chanyeol. Dalam tidurnya Chanyeol merasakan kehangatan, tidak hanya pada tubuhnya, hatinya pun ikut menghangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi karena aktifitasnya hari ini yang cukup padat. Mandi merupakan cara terbaik untuk menyegarkan diri. Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang menonton televisi. Dia sedang melihat acara musik. Chanyeol pun ikut di sofa, sedangkan Baekhun saat ini duduk di lantai kayu yang terlalu dekat dengan televisi.

"Matamu bisa rusak kalau menonton terlalu dekat seperti itu. Mundurlah sedikit" gumam Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhun. Baekhyun tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di ruang televisi. Baekhyun pun mengikuti perkataan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol- _ssi,_ alat apa yang sedang dimainkan orang itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah televisi.

"Itu gitar. Kau tidak pernah melihatnya?" Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Aku punya alat itu. Akan kuambilkan" Chanyeol beranjak ke kamarnya dan tak berapa lama kemudian muncul bersama dengan gitar digenggamannya.

"Waaah … Chanyeol mempunyainya!"

"Begini cara mainnya" Chanyeol pun memetikkan gitarnya, mengalunkan sebuah lagu yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui. Namun ia mengikuti alunan itu sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Apa kau pernah bernyanyi? Aku sering mendengarmu bersenandung saat mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah"

"Sebenarnya itu … doa. Doa tersebut ucapan terima kasihku terhadap Sang Pencipta karena telah memberikan nikmat yang berlimpah di sekelilingku. Kita mengucapkan doa itu agar Ia senang dan semakin melimpahkan kekayaan alam di dunia ini. Nenekku yang mengajarkannya padaku"

"Boleh aku mendengarkannya?"

Baekhun pun mulai menyenandungkan yang katanya doa itu. Suara Baekhyun sangat lembut dan merdu ditelinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanyut dalam suara Baekhyun, seolah dia mengerti arti yang disenandungkan Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun mengakhiri doanya, Chanyeol langsung bertepuk tangan.

"Suaramu terdengar …. Lumayan" Chanyeol berkata bohong karena tidak ingin Baekhyun besar kepala.

" _Gomapseumnida_ Chanyeol- _ssi_ " Baekhyun mengucapkannya sambil menunduk malu, membuat Chanyeol jadi gemas.

"Bagaimana kalau setiap hari kamis kita buat jadwal untuk berlatih musik?"

"Maksud Chanyeol- _ssi_?"

"Setiap hari kamis berlatih musik, aku mengasah permainan gitarku dan kau mengasah suaramu. Kita bisa berlatih sama. Bagaimana?"

" _Call_!" ucap Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi meniru gaya berbicara drama yang ditontonnnya.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama, dengan Chanyeol memetik gitar dan Baekhyun bersenandung ria.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial, hari ini aku pulang telat. Padahal aku sudah berjanji memasak makan malam hari ini" umpat Chanyeol sambil memacu cepat motornya.

Sedari tadi Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, ia tidak ingin terlalu telat pulang ke rumah. Sesampai dipertigaan jalan menuju ke rumahnya, ia melihat seorang kakek menjual sesuatu di _trotoar_ jalan. Kakek itu menjual bibit tanaman dan terlihat barang dagangan kakek itu masih banyak sekali. Chanyeol jadi iba melihatnya. Eh, tunggu! Bibit tanaman? Chanyeol jadi teringat sesuatu. Ia pun memakirkan motornya ke tempatdagangan kakek itu dan melepaskan helmnya.

"Kek, aku beli semua bibit tanamanmu …"

.

.

.

" _Haaah_ … Chanyeol _-ssi_ kenapa belum pulang?" hela Baekhyun sambil mengaduk kari buatannya.

"Sepertinya ia masih ada urusan. Untung saja aku segera memasak _curry bap_ , meskipun aku tidak yakin rasanya akan enak seperti buatan Chanyeol _-ssi_ "

" _Jibegayo_ …"

"Eh, Chanyeol _-ssi_!" Baekhyun segera mematikan kompor dan melangkah menuju Chanyeol.

"Maaf aku pulang terlambat. Kau sudah memasak, ya? Maaf ya.." ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa. Chanyeol _-ssi_ membawa apa? Sepertinya banyak sekali"

"Ah, aku membeli ini dari seorang kakek dijalan. Dia menjual bibit tanaman. Saat melihat ini aku jadi teringat kau, jadi kubeli saja semuanya agar kau bisa mengisi waktu luang. Daripada kau hanya diam saja dibawah pohon cemara sambil menungguku pulang, lebih baik kau berkebun. Ah, ada bibit stroberi juga disitu" terang Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Waaah… terima kasih Chanyeol _-ssi_. Maaf telah merepotkanmu" Baekhyun tersenyum senang sambil memeluk kantung kertas yang berisi bibit tanaman itu.

" _Gomapseumnida_ Chanyeol _-ssi_ , aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol _-ssi_ sangat perhatian denganku"

"A-aku bukannya perhatian denganmu! Sudahlah, aku lapar" timpal Chanyeol segera melangkah ke dapur. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu merupakan hari dimana waktunya untuk beristirahat ataupun jalan-jalan bersama dengan orang yang kau kasihi. Sebenarnya _sih_ Chanyeol ingin sekali setiap minggu jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan atau nonton bioskop, tapi sama siapa? Dia tidak punya kekasih! Lagipula bagaimana ia bisa mempunyai kekasih, saat berkenalan dengan perempuan saja ia terlihat kaku. Chanyeol jadi kepikiran dengan taruhannya bersama Kris. Ia sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkan pasangan yang agar bisa ia ajak ke acara Suho, tapi setiap dipertengahan jalan selalu gagal. Chanyeol memang benar-benar payah soal perasaan perempuan. Ia benar-benar kalah dari teman SHS-nya yang bernama Oh Sehun. Lelaki berwajah datar itu saja sudah mendapatkan pacar bernama Luhan –dia juga temannya di SHS–, padahal kalau dilihat dari penampilan Chanyeol lebih keren daripada Sehun, pikir Chanyeol begitu.

Tetapi entah kenapa bila dia didekat gadis itu, ia tidak terlihat kaku dan nampak peka bila perasaan gadis itu sedang memburuk. Ya gadis itu! Gadis yang saat ini sedang menyiram bunga dihalaman rumahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Melihat gadis itu tersenyum, Chanyeol jadi ikut tersenyum. _Aiiih_ … sepertinya lelaki yang sering dikatai _ajushi_ oleh teman-temannya ini mulai menyukai gadis itu.

"Menyukai dia? Yang benar saja!" ternyata Chanyeol belum menyadari perasaannya. Dasar tidak peka!

"Oi Baekhyun !" panggil Chanyeol. Segera Baekhyun melangkah menuju Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin pergi ke taman hiburan. Mau ikut?"

"Taman hiburan?"

"Iya, ada banyak wahana permainan disana. Kau pasti suka"

"Aku mau ikut!"

"Baiklah, sekarang kau ganti baju dulu. Setelah itu kita ke sana"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera berlari kekamarnya. Terdengar Baekhyun bergumam 'asyik' di dalam kamarnya. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sifat Baekhyun yang kekanak-kanakan.

.

.

.

"Waaaaah …." Mulut Baekhyun terbuka lebar.

Chanyeol melihat wajah takjub Baekhyun. Sekarang ini mereka sudah sampai di taman hiburan.

" _Ya,_ tutup mulutmu! Bagaimana kalau ada lalat yang masuk" titah Chanyeol yang dijawab bungkaman Baekhyun.

"Ra-ramai sekali, bahkan ini lebih ramai ketimbang perayaan hari besar di desaku" kata Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita mulai menaiki wahana yang ada di sini" ajak Chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan semangat Baekhyun.

Mula-mula mereka menaiki bianglala, kemudian dilanjutkan menaiki arum jeram dan kincir raksasa. Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang dan bersamangat. Dia selalu berteriak saat menaiki wahana-wahana disana, terutama saat menaiki _roller coaster_. Setelah puas menaiki wahana-wahana yang ada, mereka membeli _ice cream_. Tidak henti-hentinya Chanyeol membersihkan mulut Baekhyun yang belepotan menggunakan sapu tangan. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga mampir ke _photobox_.

"Kotak apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Sudah masuk saja, nanti juga kau akan tau" Mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam tersebut.

"Lihat kearah itu!" titah Chanyeol pada Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah kamera. Dan kamera itu membidik gambar Chanyeol yang sedang menunjuk kearah kamera dan gambar melongo Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat lucu.

"Hahaha… Sekarang ikuti aku" Chanyeol membentuk huruf 'V' pada jari kanannya dan diikuti Baekhyun dijari kirinya.

Mereka terus berfoto dengan berbagai macam gaya, mulai dari gaya normal, wajah lucu yang terlihat bodoh, sampai wajah serius. Mereka tertawa-tawa di dalam _photobox_ itu hingga kamera melakukan pemotretan terakhir. Sesaat sebelum difoto, Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya wajahmu yang belepotan karena _ice cream_ tadi terlihat manis"

Baekhyun yang awalnya melihat ke arah kamera langsung menoleh pada Chanyeol yang saat itu juga sedang melihat ke arahnya.

 _Klik_

Kamera _photobox_ memotret mereka.

.

.

.

"Waaah tingginya …." Baekhyun memperhatikan keadaan taman hiburan dari atas menggunakan _ropeway_ , "Aku baru tau ada benda yang dapat membuat kita dapat terbang seperti burung. Sayang nenek tidak ada di sini, kalau saja beliau ada pasti dia juga tidak akan percaya bisa terbang seperti ini"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun.

" _Haah_ … capek sekali. Tidak henti-hentinya aku berteriak. Tapi aku senang, tempat ini sangat menyenangkan" ujar Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menikmati tempat ini" gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, membuat Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah.

"Ke-kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol tergagap.

" _Gomapseumnida_ Chanyeol _-ssi_ , selama di sini Chanyeol _-ssi_ selalu membantuku, selalu menghiburku jika aku sedang rindu dengan tempat tinggalku dan selalu mengajakku ke tempat-tempat yang belum pernah kulihat dan belum pernah kukunjungi. Maaf aku selalu merepotkan Chanyeol _-ssi_ "

 _Deg! Deg! Deg_!

"Sial, lagi-lagi perasaan ini muncul! Dan lagi kenapa muncul setiap bersama Baekhyun?" batin Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah.

"Chanyeol _-ssi_ , kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apakah kau sakit?"

"Te-tentu saja wajahku tidak memerah! I-ini karena sinar matahari sore, tau!" elak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tau pada dasarnya Chanyeol adalah orang baik dan lembut, tetapi perkatannya yang kasarlah yang membuat sifat-sifat itu tidak terlihat pada Chanyeol. Kini keduanya hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan matahari yang tenggelam.

"Pemandangan yang indah…" gumam Chanyeol pelan.

 _Kluk!_

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang mendarat dipundak Chanyeol. Saat dilihat Chanyeol itu adalah kepala Baekhyun yang bersender padanya. Wajah Chanyeol semakin memerah dan dia mulai gelagapan. Namun terdengar dengkuran halus dari Baekhyun. Oalah! Ternyata dia ketiduran.

"Mungkin dia kecapekan karena terlalu bersemangat" Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun tertidur dipundaknya. Tercium aroma menenangkan dari tubuh Baekhyun yang entah kenapa hal ini baru diketaui Chanyeol. Padahal Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menggunakan parfum.

Drrrt … Drrrtt ... Drrrrrttt …

 _Handphone_ Chanyeol bergetar, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Chanyeol segera merogoh saku celana _jeans_ biru dongkernya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Yoboseo_ Chen, ada apa?"

…

"Apa ?! Kebakaran?!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol mempercepat laju motornya agar segera sampai ditempat kerja Chanyeol. Baekhyun berpengan erat pada pinggul Chanyeol karena takut terjatuh.

"Sial ! Kenapa ada panggilan darurat disaat seperti ini !" umpat Chanyeol semakin mempercepat laju motornya.

Setelah sampai ditempat kerjanya, ia segera mengenakan seragam pemadam kebakarannya.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali setelah mengurus ini. Jangan buat ulah!" titah Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun melesat pergi menggunakan motornya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Tidak! Chanyeol _-ssi_ pasti baik-baik saja…"doa Baekhyun.

Sudah berjam-jam sejak kepergian Chanyeol, tetapi kenapa dia belum juga kembali? Rasa khawatir Baekhyun makin menjadi. Dia benar-benar takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Akhirnya, mobil pemadam kebakaran kembali ke tempat kerja, tetapi kenapa tidak ada motor Chanyeol di belakangnya? Baekhyun pun mendekati para petugas pemadam kebakaran yang terlihat …. sangat terburu-buru itu.

"Permisi, kenapa Chanyeol _-ssi_ tidak bersama kalian?"

"Eh? Bukankah kau pacar Chanyeol yang waktu itu?" timpal Chen.

Pacar? Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti arti dari kata itu, tetapi baginya itu tidak terlalu penting untuk saat ini. Iya pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Jadi dimana Chanyeol _-ssi_?"

"Maaf kami harus memberitaukan hal ini padamu. Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan saat melakukan penyelamatan. Ia masuk ke dalam kobaran api untuk menyelamatkan seorang nenek yang terjebak di gedung perpustakaan. Sekarang ia sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit, makanya kami buru-buru agar kami bisa pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Chanyeol" ungkap Xiumin.

Setelah Xiumin mengatakan itu entah kenapa tubuh Baekhyun terasa lemas. Rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menyerang dada Baekhyun, rasa nyeri yang sangat menyesakkan dan menyakitkan.

"Ku-Kumohon, bawa aku juga ke tempat Chanyeol! Bawa aku ke tempat Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

Xiumin, Chen, dan Lay berlari dilorong rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Chanyeol di kamar unit gawat darurat. Baekhyun mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Baekhyun masih belum percaya dengan berita yang didengarnya. Dikepalanya kini hanya dipenuhi dengan nama 'Chanyeol _-ssi_ '. Ia ingin segera melihat keadaan Chanyeol dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tepat saat mereka sampai dikamar Chanyeol, dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol?" tanya Xiumin.

"Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami untuk menangani beliau, tetapi lukanya sangat parah. Sepertinya ia mengalami koma"

"Koma, dok? Lalu kapan Chanyeol akan bangun kembali? Apa dia akan sembuh?" tanya Lay.

"Persentasi Chanyeol _-ssi_ untuk bangun sangat tipis, tetapi kami akan berusaha agar Chanyeol dapat lolos dari koma-nya. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu" dokter yang menangani pergi meninggalkan mereka yang berwajah sedih, terutama Baekhyun. Dia terlihat sangat terpukul dan paling sedih diantara yang lainnya. Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol yang terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui dari balik kaca pintu kamar Chanyeol. Lay, Chen, dan Xiumin berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun agar dia sabar dan tetap tabah dengan musibah ini. Tanpa terasa air mata jatuh ke pipinya…

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu Chanyeol terbujur dirumah sakit. Ia sama sekali belum bangun dari koma-nya, tidak ada perkembangan baik yang berarti. Baekhyun selalu menjaga dan Chanyeol setiap harinya. Seperti sekarang ini, ia sedang mengganti bunga yang ada di vas bunga sebelah meja tempat tidur Chanyeol dengan bunga yang baru. Bunga itu Baekhyun petik dari halaman rumah Chanyeol, bunga hasil menanamnya. Setelah itu ia duduk disamping tempat tidur Chanyeol sambil memandangi orang yang berbaring disana.

"Chanyeol _-ssi_ … kapan kau akan bangun? Aku merindukan Chanyeol _-ssi_. Rindu melihat senyuman Chanyeol _-ssi_ , rindu mendengar tawa Chanyeol _-ssi_ , rindu saat Chanyeol _-ssi_ membentakku karena telah melakukan hal yang membuat Chanyeol _-ssi_ kesal, rindu akan perhatian Chanyeol _-ssi_ padaku, rindu dengan masakan enak Chanyeol _-ssi_ , rindu bernyanyi bersama Chanyeol- _ssi,_ rindu mengobati Chanyeol _-ssi_ saat terluka. Aku benar-benar rindu… Aku ingin sekali membantu Chanyeol _-ssi_ , tetapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Seandainya aku bisa menemukan hutan dizaman ini, aku akan mencari tanaman untuk menyembuhkan Chanyeol _-ssi_ dan meraciknya menjadi obat"

Baekhyun meraih tangan kanan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Lagi-lagi rasa nyeri dihatinya kembali muncul.

"Maaf aku tidak berguna untuk Chanyeol _-ssi_ …" Dan air mata pun kembali tumpah.

"Rumah terasa sepi tanpa Chanyeol _-ssi_. Tidak hanya rumah, tetapi aku juga kesepian. Jadi kumohon bangun Chanyeol _-ssi_ …" lirih Baekhyun yang semakin deras tangisannya.

Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan monolog-nya, dia masih terus menangis. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ada didepannya ini.

"Ah iya, Chanyeol _-ssi_ bilang kalau Chanyeol _-ssi_ tidak suka melihat perempuan menangis" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengusap bekas air mata di wajahnya. "Sepertinya, aku harus membereskan rumah Chanyeol _-ssi_ , kalau begitu aku pulang ke rumah dulu" Baekhyun terpaksa meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Beberapa saat kepergian Baekhyun, teman-teman SHS Chanyeol datang menjenguk.

"Chanyeol …" Kyungsoo segera berlari ke tempat Chanyeol berbaring.

"Maaf Chanyeol kami baru sempat menjenguk" gumam Tao.

"Aku baru tau kalau orang sepertimu bisa koma juga" timpal Kris.

"Perkataan bodoh macam apa itu!" hardik Sehun.

"Diam! Ini rumah sakit" ucap Suho.

"Kyungsoo, boleh aku minta buah dikeranjang itu? Sepertinya segar"

"Ini buah untuk Chanyeol, Kai!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar Chanyeol dibuka.

"Ah, ternyata kalian yang datang…"

"Xiumin- _sunbae_ " panggil Luhan. "Lama tidak berjumpa"

"Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol sekarang ini Xiumin _-sunbae_?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak ada perkembangan dari hari-hari sebelumnya" ucap Xiumin lirih.

"Eh, padahal aku ingin meletakkan bunga yang kubeli ini ke vas bunga, tapi sepertinya sudah ada yang menggatinya" gundam Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan bunganya di meja vas bunga disamping tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Ah, pacar Chanyeol selalu mengganti bunga di vas itu setiap harinya" timpal Xiumin.

"Apa ?! Pacar Chanyeol?!" semua nampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Xiumin.

"Iya pacar Chanyeol, apa kalian tidak tau?" kata Xiumin _sweetdrop_.

"Kami baru tau beritanya dari Xiumin _-sunbae_ " ucap Luhan.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia sudah mendapatkan pacar sebelum tanggal 26 November" timpal Kris.,"Bisa-bisa aku kalah taruhan darinya"

"Kau bertaruh dengannya?" tanya Tao.

"Begitulah. Aku bertaruh padanya untuk menunjukkan pasangannya di acara Suho nanti"

"Hmm.. menarik" gundam Suho.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan rupa pacar Chanyeol" gumam Sehun.

"Kau bilang apa, Oh Sehun?" Tanya Luhan dengan muka yang menyeramkan.

"Bercanda, lulu _baby~_ "

"Aku ngantuk"

"Disaat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Kasihan sedikitlah dengan Chanyeol" cibir Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, sudah. Ingat ini rumah sakit" ujar Suho, namum Suho sempat berpikir dan melanjutkan perkatannya "Tapi jika benar Chanyeol mempunyai pacar, pastinya sekarang ini dia sangat terpukul karena melihat pacarnya terbaring koma dirumah sakit …."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyiram tanamannya dengan tatapan kosong. ia tengah memikirkan Chanyeol di rumah sakit, memikirkan cara agar Chanyeol bisa bangun dari koma-nya. Ia ingin sedikit berguna untuk Chanyeol, tetapi sedari tadi ia tidak menemukan jawabannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus berbuat apa? Aku ingin Chanyeol _-ssi_ bangun, aku ingin Chanyeol _-ssi_ sadar …"

Hati dan pikiran Baekhyun benar-benar lelah, badannya juga terasa lemas. Ia pun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan segera masuk ke rumah. Sepertinya dia harus istirahat, lagipula nanti malam ia akan ke rumah sakit untuk menjaga Chanyeol.

Saat memasuki kamarnya, Baekhyun melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya dari pojok kamarnya, lebih tepatnya dari dalam keranjang anyaman bambu miliknya. Baekhyun menuju arah yang bercahaya itu yang ternyata berasal dari setangkai bunga berwarna putih. Itu adalah Bunga Keajaiban. Tunggu? Bunga Keajaiban?!

"Ah, aku ingat! Ini … ini cara yang bisa kulakukan agar Chanyeol _-ssi_ bangun dari tidurnya!" ujar Baekhyun senang.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia menuju ke dapur untuk merebus Bunga Keajaiban ditangannya. Setelah air rebusan bunga tersebut berubah warna kehijauan, Baekhyun segera memasukan air tersebut ke dalam botol.

"Chanyeol _-ssi_ , bertahanlah …."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Baekhyun segera pergi menuju ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sore hari yang cerah tiba-tiba saja diguyuri hujan yang deras. Semua orang yang berlalu lalang segera berteduh agar pakaian mereka tidak basah. Semuanya, kecuali satu. Seorang gadis bersurai hitam kecoklatan sebahu dengan ujung rambutnya yang sedikit diikat menggunakan tali pita berwarna merah tengah berlari menerobos tanpa menggunakan payung dilangit mendung Seoul. Gadis itu terus berlari sambil mendekap sebuah botol yang sangat berharga baginya. Baekhyun terus berlari menuju rumah sakit. Meskipun kakinya sudah lelah, ia tetap berlari karena ia tidak ingin orang yang sangat berharga baginya menunggu. Setelah menempuh jarak sekitar tiga kilometer, akhirnya Baekhyun sampai dirumah sakit. Cepat-cepat ia melangkah menuju kamar rawat Chanyeol.

Setelah membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol, ia melihat sekitar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada Chanyeol yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjangnya, tetapi ia melihat banyak bingkisan bunga dan buah di meja samping tempat tidur Chanyeol. Mungkin tadi teman-teman Chanyeol datang menjenguk, pikirnya. Ah, bukan saatnya memikirkan itu! Sekarang ini Baekhyun harus menyelamatkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap botol yang sedari tadi didekapnya, lalu beralih ke wajah Chanyeol yang tertidur damai. Hatinya perih melihat wajah yang biasanya terlihat menyenangkan berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Ia pun membuka tutup botol itu dan segera meneguk air rebusan Bunga Keajaiban itu. Sungguh, rasanya benar-benar pahit! Baekhyun hampir saja memuntahkan air itu, tetapi ia meyakinkan dirinya agar terus meneguk air rebusan itu sampai habis agar dia bisa membuat permohonan. Setelah semua air itu tertelan, kedua tangan dinginnya menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol.

"Kumohon, sembuhkan Chanyeol _-ssi_ dari penyakitnya. Tolong, sadarkanlah dia dari koma-nya. Kumohon kabulkanlah permintaanku…"

Sedetik … dua detik … satu menit … Tidak terjadi sesuatu ….

"Kenapa …. tidak beraksi …."

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, menatap keadaan Chanyeol yang tak bergeming.

"Kumohon bekerjalah …." Kepalanya tertunduk. Baekhyun tak sanggup menahan kepedihannya.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat jemari Chanyeol bergerak. Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol membuka mata besarnya perlahan.

"Chanyeol _-ssi_ …."

Chanyeol terdiam. Matanya mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Kelihatannya ia belum sepenuhnya sadar. Kemudian matanya beralih ke Baekhyun. "Baek … Baekhyun ….,"

Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan. Ia tak sanggup menahan air matanya. "Chanyeol _-ssi_!" Segera ia memeluk tubuh lemah Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah … Syukurlah, Chanyeol _-ssi_ sudah bangun. Syukurlah … syukurlah …" lirih Baekhyun masih memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan bingung Chanyeol.

"Ka-kau kenapa menangis? Dan … kenapa badanmu basah kuyub begini?"

"Chanyeol _-ssi_ tidak usah memikirkan itu. Yang penting sekarang Chanyeol _-ssi_ sudah bangun. Syukurlah, Bunga Keajaibannya ternyata berfungsi. Syukurlah …" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengucapkan syukur.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Baekhyun, tetapi dia paham kalau sepertinya Baekhyun sudah menimbulkan keajaiban untuknya.

" _Gomawo_ , Baekhyun …." Chanyeol berkata dengan sangat lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya tidak menyangka ada keajaiban seperti ini. Kemungkinan Chanyeol _-ssi_ untuk sadar sangat tipis. Bahkan saya pikir Chanyeol _-ssi_ untuk bertahan tinggal menghitung hari. Tapi Tuhan punya rencana yang baik. Ini benar-benar kejadian yang baru pertama kali saya lihat" kata dokter sambil memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya diam tak menanggapi sedangkan teman-teman SHS-nya tersenyum senang mendengarkan penuturan dokter. Ya, setelah mendengar Chanyeol sadar dari koma-nya, mereka langsung datang esoknya untuk melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah kau sudah melewati masa kritisnya" gumam Luhan.

"Kami senang saat mendengar kau sudah sadar" ucap Kai sambil mengunyah menguap malas.

"Untuk sementara ini Chanyeol _-ssi_ dirawat dulu selama seminggu, setelah itu Anda sudah boleh pulang ke rumah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" kata dokter meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol.

"Yo, jadi kau harus cepat sembuh agar bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, Chan-Yeol~" ujar Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol.

"Sakit, Oh Sehun! Dan panggil aku _hyung_!" hardik Chanyeol.

"Pacarmu pasti senang melihat keadaanmu sekarang ini" ucap Suho.

"Tunggu dulu! Pacar? Aku mana punya pacar!" titah Chanyeol.

"Hah? Tapi Xiumin _-sunbae_ bilang kalau pacarmu selalu datang menjagamu. Dia selalu mengganti bunga di vas itu setiap hari" jelas Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk vas bunga yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hooo … Jadi namanya Baekhyun. Boleh juga kau memilih pasangan" timpal Kris dengan senyum nakal khasnya.

"Nama yang bagus" ucap Sehun yang langsung disikut oleh Luhan.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu pacarmu" gumam Tao.

"Ka-kalian salah paham! Dia bukan pacarku!" elak Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau tidak perlu menutupinya, Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau tau, kau harus membawa dia ke acaraku nanti. Ingat! Perkataanku ini mutlak!"

Chanyeol bungkam tak bisa membela diri. Ia tidak ingin lebih lama tinggal di rumah sakit hanya dihajar Suho dan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari rabu. Tak terasa sudah memasuki akhir minggu bulan November. Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja selesai makan malam. Yup, Chanyeol sudah keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Chanyeol tengah berpikir mengenai acara Suho yang akan diadakan besok. Pasalnya saat ini dia ragu apa harus membawa Baekhyun atau tidak ke acara tersebut. Apa dia ajak gadis lain saja? Tapi siapa? Chanyeol benar-benar bingung dengan hal ini. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Baekhyun? Chanyeol mencari gadis itu ke kamarnya, tapi tidak ada. Di dapur dan di ruang tengah juga tidak ada. Namun Chanyeol melihat kaca pintu halaman terbuka. Dan di sanalah ia, melihat gadis bersurai hitam kecoklatan sebahu dengan ujung rambutnya yang sedikit diikat menggunakan tali pita berwarna merah itu tengah duduk di rumput halaman sambil mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Oi Baekhyun, sedang apa kau disitu?" panggil Chanyeol.

Yang disebut langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. "Hanya melihat langit dan menghirup udara malam" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku heran, bintang di sini tidak banyak seperti di tempatku" Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Menurutku tidak ada bedanya"

"Tapi menurutku berbeda. Di tempatku ada banyak sekali bintang bertebaran. Di sana bintang terlihat lebih indah daripada bintang-bintang di sini. Rasanya tangan kita bisa menggapai bintang-bintang itu jika kau mengulurkan tanganmu"

"Benarkah? Kalau memang begitu kau harus ajak aku ke tempatmu agar kau bisa membuktikannya"

"Tentu saja, Chanyeol _-ssi_ tidak akan menyesal melihatnya. Percaya padaku" ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum _eye smile_ nya dan juga dibalas dengan cengiran khas Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, Baekhyun?"

"Silahkan Chanyeol _-ssi_ ,"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak bisa pulang ke tempatmu lagi?"

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol lekat, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Selanjutnya Baekhyun menunduk memikirkan jawabannya. Chanyeol sedikit was-was jika pertanyaannya membuat Baekhyun sedih.

"Tentu saja … aku akan sedih meninggalkan tempat tinggalku dan mungkin aku akan selalu merindukannya. Tapi aku tidak kecewa tinggal di sini, karena ada Chanyeol _-ssi_ , orang yang sangat baik padaku, mengajarkanku banyak hal dan selalu menolongku di dunia ini. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol _-ssi_ " Baekhyun mengucapkan itu dengan senyum lembutnya sambil menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi sensasi menggelitik di perutnya muncul. Saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun dan melihat senyuman itu membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dan darahnya mengalir deras kekepalanya, sehingga menimbulkan efek merah di pipinya.

"Dasar, kau mudah sekali mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku malu" ucap Chanyeol sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun untuk menutupi merah di wajahnya. "Tapi aku senang mendengarkan ucapanmu" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat sikap Chanyeol yang sedikit _tsundere_. Lalu dia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput hijau, menatap langit malam yang diselingi dengan hembusan angin yang membuai. Chanyeol juga tidak bersuara. Ia masih mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang masih berdebar-debar.

"Apakah aku menyukai gadis ini?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya? Kau saja yang baru menyadari perasaan itu. Dasar Chanyeol tak peka!

"Baekhyun, apakah kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hei, kau tidak mendengarku, ya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

Pantas saja Baekhyun tak menjawab, ternyata ia tertidur. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Dasar, kalau memang mengantuk seharusnya langsung tidur di kamar. Merepotkan saja!" gumam Chanyeol dengan nada kesal tapi wajahnya tersenyum melihat wajah polos Baekhyun yang tertidur.

Ia pun mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol membaringkannya di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan menarikkan selimut sampai sebatas bahu. Sekali lagi ia menatap wajah Baekhyun dan tersenyum simpul. Ragu-ragu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun dan siapa sangka, ternyata ia memberanikan diri mencium kening Baekhyun. Buru-buru ia keluar dari kamar tersebut karena takut Baekhyun bangun karena perbuatannya dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Sungguh baru kali ini ia mencium seorang gadis!

"Sial, aku menyukainya …."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengelap dahinya yang penuh dengan keringat. Musim panas tahun ini memang lebih panas dari musim panas sebelumnya, tetapi Baekhyun tetap bersemangat berkebun dan menyiram tanaman-tanamannya di halaman rumah Chanyeol. Sejak jam 9 pagi Chanyeol sudah keluar dari rumahnya dan sampai sore ini ia belum juga pulang, katanya dia diajak bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau seperti apa permainan basket itu, jadi ia hanya mengangguk saja saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara deruman motor Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya, segera Baekhyun menyelesaikan acara menyiramnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

" _Jibegayo_ …"

" _Eoseo oseyo_ Chanyeol- _ssi_ "

"Astaga, wajahmu kotor sekali!" titah Chanyeol sambil melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kotor akibat tanah dan pupuk.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya tadi aku terlalu bersemangat" kata Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, dan sebaiknya kau juga membersihkan dirimu. Lepas itu aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan sekarang saja, Chanyeol _-ssi_?"

"Baiklah akan kukatakan sekarang. Nanti malam temanku akan mengadakan acara di perusahaannya, dan dia mengundangku untuk ke sana. Aku ingin mengajakmu, jadi kau mau ikut?"

"A-aku mau ikut!" jawab Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Setelah kita membersihkan diri, kita akan pergi ke _departemen store_ untuk membeli gaun untukmu"

" _Ne_!" angguk Baekhyun dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Baekhyun selalu terlihat kekanak-kanakan jika diajak ke tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi, dan Chanyeol senang melihat reaksinya yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam perjalanan menuju _departemen store_. Kali ini Chanyeol membawa mobil sedan hitam kesayangannya. Ini kali pertama Baekhyun naik mobil Chanyeol, karena biasanya Chanyeol selalu mengajaknya berpergian menggunakan motor. Baekhyun duduk tenang di bangku samping Chanyeol sambil sesekali bertanya pada Chanyeol. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.25, masih ada 3 jam lagi menuju acara perusahaan Suho. Akhrinya mereka sampai ke _departemen store_. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, Chanyeol melangkah menuju toko tempat ia biasa membeli pakaian. Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kenapa jalanmu lambat sekali? Nanti kalau tertinggal bagaimana?" titah Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun agar ia menjajari langkah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melongo sejenak. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah berjalan sejajar dengan Chanyeol, ia selalu melangkah di belakang laki-laki itu dan juga selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dengan perlakuan Chanyeol hari ini.

"Yup, kita sudah sampai di tokonya" ujar Chanyeol.

"Emm … kalau begitu bisa lepaskan tangan Chanyeol _-ssi_?" gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang baru menyadari hal itu langsung melepaskan tangannya. Pipinya memerah karena malu.

"Hahaha, wajah Chanyeol _-ssi_ lucu" ucap Baekhyun.

" _Si-Sikkeureo_! Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera mencari gaun untukmu"

"Ah Chanyeol _-ssi_ , ada yang bisa kubantu?" tiba-tiba pemilik toko datang menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ya, tolong carikan gaun yang bagus dan cocok untuknya" ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah Chanyeol _-ssi_ , kalau begitu mari Nona" Baekhyun pun mengikuti pemilik toko itu.

Chanyeol juga mulai mencari-cari _tuxedo_ yang pas untuknya. Setelah mendapatkan _tuxedo_ yang menurut dia pas, Chanyeol segera mencobanya diruang ganti. Chanyeol memilih _tuxedo_ berwarna _gold_ dengan dasi berwarna hitam. Biasanya dia selalu mengenakan pakaian-pakaian yang berwarna gelap, tapi tak apalah sekali-sekali ia tampil beda.

"Waah.. Chanyeol _-ssi_ bagus sekali mengenakan pakaian itu" puji Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun, ia terperangah. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun _dress_ selutut berwarna _gold_ dengan dengan tali dibahunya. Gaun itu sangat padu dengan warna kulitnya, sangat cocok. Apalagi ditambah dengan sepatu _high heels_ berwarna senada dengan gaunnya yang tampak gemerlap yang menghiasi kakinya, gemerlap yang ditimbulkan gaun dan sepatu _heels_ yang dipakai Baekhyun membuat dirinya terlihat sangat anggun.

"Ka-kau juga cocok dengan gaun itu ….. terlihat mempesona" gumam Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah.

"Waaah… Kalian nampak serasi sekali dengan pakaian-pakaian itu" timpal sang pemilik toko yang membuat wajah Chanyeol tambah memerah.

"Ka-Kalau begitu kami ambil ini" ujar Chanyeol.

Setelah melakukan transaksi, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke salon untuk mempercantik penampilan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat risih saat wajah dan rambutnya di tata dan di rias, jadi Baekhyun di percantik sesimpel mungkin. Rambutnya diikat berbentuk _cepol_ dan diberi hiasan jepit rambut kupu-kupu diikatan rambutnya. Wajahnya dipoles dengan beberapa _make up_ , terkesan natural dan tidak berlebihan. Chanyeol hanya menunggu sambil membaca majalah olahraga.

"Cha- Chanyeol _-ssi_ , a-apa aku terlihat aneh?" gumam Baekhyun setelah selesai di rias. Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalahnya dan melihat Baekhyun. Melihat penampilan Baekhyun, dia benar-benar terpesona. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya kembali muncul semburat merah. Benar-benar terlihat seperti tipe gadis idaman Chanyeol, elegan. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dengan punggung tangan kiri yang menutupi mulut.

"Cha-Chanyeol _-ssi_? B-Bagaimana? Benar-benar aneh ya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ti-tidak kok. Kau …. Terlihat cantik" Baru kali ini Chanyeol memuji Baekhyun cantik, dan itu membuat Baekhyun merunduk ikut merona.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang agar tidak terlalu telat sampai di sana" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke Baekhyun yang tentu saja membuatnya makin tersipu.

.

.

.

"Acaranya sudah di mulai, tapi kenapa Chanyeol belum datang?" ujar Tao yang sedari tadi melirik ke arah pintu masuk.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang heboh" kata Kyungsoo.

"Habis aku penasaran dengan dengan rupa Baekhyun ~" jawab Tao.

"Mungkin dia malu membawa gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu" timpal Kris yang disebelah Tao. Tao merupakan pasangan Kris di acara tersebut, lebih tepatnya mereka memang sudah berpacaran 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Xiumin- _sunbae_ juga belum datang" timpal Luhan.

"Ah itu dia mereka datang" tunjuk Sehun kearah pintu masuk. Terlihat disana dia membawa …

"Chen!" histeris Kyungsoo, Kris, Sehun, Tao, dan Luhan. Sedangkan Kai? Dia sibuk mengunyah ayam yang disuguhkan di acara itu.

" _Annyeong_ " sapa Chen.

"Kenapa pasanganmu Chen, Xiumin- _sunbae_?!" gundam Tao.

"Memangnya salah!" hardik Chen sebal.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih, jadi aku ajak Chen saja" jawab Xiumin kalem.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang rupanya" gumam Suho yang tangan kirinya diapit oleh seorang gadis bersurai coklat.

"Siapa yang ada disebelahmu itu Suho?" tanya Kai.

"Perkenalkan, dia calon istriku"

Namun sedetik kemudian kaki Suho diinjak oleh pasangannya, "Aku lelaki, Junmyeon~"

"Lay?!"

"Hai semuanya~" jawab Lay.

"Ke-kenapa kau memakai pakaian perempuan?!" tanya Xiumin sarkas.

"Aku akan menikah dengannya, tapi kau tau sendiri kan kalau negara ini belum mengizinkan pernikahan sesama lelaki secara legal! Aku tidak ingin Lay dihujat oleh orang-orang di acara ini. Jadi dia sendiri yang mengusulkan untuk bergaya seperti perempuan" jawab Suho sambil diangguki Lay.

"Aku sempat _pangling_ karena penampilan Lay" ujar Kris terkekeh.

"Chanyeol tidak kelihatan. Apa dia belum datang?" Tanya Suho.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu pun tiba. Terlihat di pintu masuk seorang laki-laki tinggi tegap mengenakan _tuxedo_ berwarna _gold_ dengan dasi berwarna hitam bergandengan tangan dengan gadis bersurai hitam kecoklatan yang mengenakan gaun _dress_ selutut berwarna sama dengan laki-laki disebelahnya. Semua mata tamu undangan terperangah melihat kehadiran mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Itu Chanyeol bersama pacarnya" gundam Luhan.

"Dia terlihat berbeda" kata Kyungsoo.

"Huwaaaaa ! Jadi itu yang namanya Baekhyun? Cantik sekali~ Terlihat sangat serasi dengan Chanyeol" timpal Tao dengan mata berbinar.

" _Annyeong_ " sapa Chanyeol.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, kupikir kau melanggar perintahku." gumam Suho.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku masih sayang nyawaku" elak Chanyeol.

"Jadi ini pacarmu?" tanya Sehun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Be-begitulah. Perkenalkan namanya Byun Baekhyun"

"Salam kenal. Namaku Byun Baekhyun" ujar Baekhyun sambil merundukkan kepalanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol? Padahal kan Chanyeol itu bodoh, kaku dan tidak peka bila didekat perempuan" tanya Kai, sedangkan Chanyeol misuh-misuh mendengarnya.

"Awalnya juga kupikir begitu, tetapi setelah dekat dengan Chanyeol _-ssi_ ternyata dia tidak seperti itu. Dia baik, lucu, perhatian, selalu memasak makanan yang enak untukku, selalu menghiburku jika aku sedih, selalu mengajakku pergi ke tempat-tempat yang belum pernah kutemui, dan juga Chanyeol _-ssi_ selalu mengajarkanku banyak hal" jawab Baekhyun sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum percaya kau bisa mendapatkan pacar seperti dia, Chanyeol. Sial, aku kalah lagi!" umpat Kris sambil meninju bahu kanan Chanyeol.

"Lain kali kau jangan meremehkanku, Kris Wu" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku senang Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan pacar. Selamat ya, Chanyeol" ujar Kyungsoo yang disambung dengan anggukan teman-temannya yang lain.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan percakapan mereka. Sedari tadi mereka menyebutkan kata 'pacar'. Sebenarnya itu artinya apa? Baekhyun jadi ingin bertanya dengan mereka.

"Sebenarnya …. pacar itu apa?"

Teman-teman Chanyeol langsung menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan terkejut. Pertanyaan macam itu? Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia mulai panik karena pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

"Ah, se-sepertinya Baekhyun haus ya? A-aku juga sepertinya haus. Ka-kalau begitu biar kami ambil minum dulu. Ayo Baekhyun" ajak Chanyeol terbata-bata.

"Biar aku saja yang mengajak Baekhyun mengambil minum. Mari Baekhyun" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya pasrah ditarik tangannya.

Setelah kepergian mereka, Suho menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, Chanyeol" kata Suho.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia tau, hal ini pasti akan terbongkar.

"Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan …."

.

.

.

"Ini minuman untukmu, Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan segelas minuman ke Baekhyun.

"Ah, _Gomapseumnida_ " Baekhyun menerima minuman itu dan langsung meminumnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata pacar Chanyeol secantik ini. Dia beruntung sekali" puji Kyungsoo.

" _Gomapseumnida_ , Kyungsoo _-ssi_ juga tidak kalah cantik"

"Panggil Kyungsoo saja, jangan terlalu formal padaku"

"Wah .. wah .. jadi ini gadis taruhan Chanyeol" tiba-tiba sebuah suara memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Reflex mereka pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Yuan!" panggil Kyungsoo.

"Boleh juga Chanyeol membawa gadis cantik seperti ini untuk dijadikan taruhannya" ujar Yuan.

"Gadis taruhan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti

.

.

"Begitulah ceritanya …" ujar Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ja-jadi kalian selama ini tinggal bersama" ucap Xiumin tak percaya.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah tidur bersama?" tanya Kris absurd.

" _Pabo_! Aku bukan sepertimu yang selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" hardik Chanyeol.

"Dasar Kris mesum" umpat Kai.

"Kau tidak ada bedanya denganku!" timpal Kris.

"Hmmm … ini menarik. Gadis yang terseret ke masa depan? Kupikir kejadian aneh seperti itu hanya ada di film-film drama saja" gumam Suho sambil melipat tangaannya didepan dada.

"Tapi menurutku Baekhyun cocok dengan Chanyeol. Aku jadi ingin punya pacar seperti Baekhyun" gundam Sehun yang langsung dapat cubita _mesra_ dari Luhan. Sehun meringis.

"Sayang sekali kalau kau dan Baekhyun belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi aku setuju dengan perkataan Sehun. Boleh Baekhyun jadi milikku?" goda Chen.

" _Ya_!" teriak Chanyeol kesal.

"Hahaha ... aku hanya bercanda" lanjut Chen.

"Aku heran denganmu, apakah kau tidak ada perasaan suka dengan Baekhyun? Kalian kan tinggal dalam satu rumah cukup lama, Baekhyun juga baik dan cantik. Apa yang kurang?" tanya Tao.

"I-Itu …. Aku …."

"Dia baru menyadarinya sekarang, _sayang_ " potong Kris, kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataanya lagi. "Kalian tau sendiri kan, dia sangat bodoh dalam urusan cinta makanya dia susah bila berdekatan dengan seorang gadis. Mungkin baru pertama kali ini ia menemukan gadis seperti Baekhyun, karena itu ia jadi lamban menyadari perasaannya. Apa aku benar?"

"Benar juga, Chanyeol-kan orangnya kau dan suka gak peka! " timpal Luhan.

"Ja-Jangan membawa namaku, Luhan!" elak Midorima.

Semua kembali menatap Chanyeol untuk mengetaui apakah perkataan Kris tadi benar atau tidak.

.

.

"Gadis taruhan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Jadi kau tidak tau, ya? Kudengar dari Kris kalau ia mengadakan taruhan dengan Chanyeol untuk membawa pasangan mereka ke acara Suho ini. Jadi kau gadis taruhannya? Beruntung sekali Chanyeol" jelas Yuan dengan seringai liciknya.

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya ke arah Yuan.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal seperti itu, Yuan!" hardik Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Tapi aku hanya ingin memberitau gadis ini agar dia menyadari kalau dia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Chanyeol" ucap Yuan.

Baekhyun menunduk, perkataan Yuan mengelilingi kepalanya. Ia memegang dadanya, entah kenapa rasanya di sana sakit sekali. Ia tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi, Baekhyun pun berlari ke luar gedung acara.

"Baekhyun !" panggil Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Kris benar, aku baru menyadari kalau aku menyukainya. Aku suka saat dia tersenyum. Aku suka saat ia menjawab salam dariku saat aku pulang kerja, aku merasa seperti tidak sendiri dirumah dan merasa senang saat ada orang yang selalu menungguku pulang. Aku tidak suka melihat wajahnya menangis saat dia merindukan tempat tinggalnya, rasanya tidak tega. Aku suka kepolosannya, senandungnya, perhatiannya, semua tentangnya. Aku mencintai dia" ungkap Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah padam.

Luhan menepuk punggung Chanyeol, dan berkata "Jika itu yang dirasakan Chanyeol, lebih baik kau ungkapkan pada Baekhyun"

"Luhan benar, kau harus mengungkapkanya pada Baekhyun" timpal Sehun.

"Sebelum semuanya terlambat" sambung Suho.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol gawat!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa Soo? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" tanya Kai heran.

"Baekhyun … Baekhyun pergi!" ungkap Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol makin tidak mengerti.

"Tadi kami bertemu dengan Yuan, lalu Yuan memprovokasi tentang taruhan Kris dan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Setelah mendengar hal itu Baekhyun lari keluar gedung" jelas Kyungsoo.

Semua nampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Cih, orang licik itu! Kenapa dia malah mencari masalah!" geram Chen kesal.

"Chanyeol, lakukan sesuatu!" timpal Kyungsoo, tetapi Chanyeol hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Lay.

"Sudah terlambat… Mungkin dia sudah membenciku sekarang" gumam Chanyeol menunduk.

"Chanyeol bodoh!" umpat Kris.

"Apa maksudmu brengsek?!" Chanyeol terpancing emosi.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya? Kalau memang kau menyukainya, seharusnya kau menyusulnya!" ujar Kris.

"Kris benar, kau harus memberitau perasaanmu padanya dan menjelaskan tujuanmu membawa Baekhyun ke sini bukan karena untuk taruhan semata" gundam Suho.

"Tapi … Bagaimana kalau dia sudah terlanjur membenciku? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tidak mempunyai perasaan padaku?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Bodoh! Kalau belum dicoba mana tau! Urusan diterima atau ditolak itu belakangan, yang penting kau sudah jujur dengan perasaanmu!" ujar Kris agak gemas dengan jalan pikiran teman sekaligus rivalnya ini.

"Lagipula ramalan yang ku tonton bilang, peruntungan Scorpio hari ini lumayan bagus, asalkan kau berpikir bijak dalam mengambil keputusan" ucap Tao.

Mereka semua benar, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak meragukan hatinya. Ia harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

"Terima kasih semua, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" segera Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan gedung acara untuk mencari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 ** _Kudengar dari_** **Kris _kalau ia mengadakan taruhan dengan Chanyeol untuk membawa pasangan mereka ke acara_ Suho _ini …_**

 ** _Aku hanya ingin memberitau gadis ini agar dia menyadari kalau dia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Chanyeol …_**

 ** _Di manfaatkan oleh Chanyeol_** ** _…_**

 ** _Di manfaatkan oleh Chanyeol …_**

 ** _Di manfaatkan oleh Chanyeol …_**

Baekhyun terus berlari tak tentu arah dilangit malam kota Seoul. Di dalam otaknya terus terngiang perkataan Yuan dan itu membuat hatinya makin sakit. Air mata terus mengalir. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya karena selama ini Chanyeol selalu bersikap baik padanya. Ia tak tau kalau selama ini dia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Chanyeol.

Karena tak hati-hati, Baekhyun terjatuh di trotoar dan mengakibatkan lututnya berdarah.

" _Appo_ …." ringisnya sambil memegangi lututnya.

Tidak! Hatinya lebih sakit daripada sakit dilututnya. Ia pun bangkit, melepeas sepatu _high heels_ -nya dan kembali berlari. Dia benar-benar tidak tau harus kemana, yang ia tau dia ingin pergi menjauh dari Chanyeol untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sakit.

Sementara itu Chanyeol tengah menyetir mobilnya. Matanya terus fokus mencari Baekhyun di sepanjang jalan. Sedari tadi ia belum menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun … Dimana kau sekarang …." gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus berlari sambil menahan perih di kakinya. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari. Terlihat ada sebuah taman diseberang jalan, segera ia menyebrang dan masuk ke dalam taman tersebut. Saat sudah sampai di salah satu bangku taman, ia duduk sambil menenangkan nafasnya. Ia benar-benar lelah berlari, namun sedetik kemudian dia melipat kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Kembali air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya, bersamaan dengan itu isakannya makin mengencang.

"Hu .. hu .. hu …. Chanyeol _-ssi_ jahat! Aku ingin bersama nenek. Aku rindu pada nenek. Ternyata di dunia ini kejam, nek. Bahkan Chanyeol _-ssi_ yang kupercaya juga tega padaku. Aku ingin pulang!"

Tiba-tiba kumpulan gagak hitam berterbangan mengelilingi taman itu. Awan hitam menutupi sinar dari bulan purnama. Embusan angin menerpa wajah Baekhyun, menampilkan bola matanya yang penuh dengan air mata. Angin aneh itu membentuk sebuah pusaran angin yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan meluas.

"Itu …."

Ya Baekhyun ingat, itu adalah pusaran angin yang pernah menyeret Baekhyun ke dunia ini.

Sementara itu Chanyeol masih terus mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Ini hampir tengah malam dan ia belum menemukannya juga. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah pusaran angin dari kejauhan.

"Sial, di saat seperti ini ada angin beliung!" umpatnya.

Tapi tunggu! Angin itu terlihat aneh, tidak seperti angin beliung pada umumnya. Chanyeol jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan ….."

Segera Chanyeol menyetir mobilnya ke sumber angin itu, yang mengarah ke sebuah taman. Segera Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam taman tersebut. Saat dirinya masuk, ia melihat Baekhyun tengah berdiri beberapa meter menghadap pusaran angin itu. Chanyeol langsung berlari sambil meneriakan nama Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun !"

Merasa dipanggil, gadis bergaun _gold_ itu pun menoleh. Ia terkejut melihat Chanyeol berlari kearahnya.

"Chanyeol _-ssi_ …."

Chanyeol berada di depan Baekhyun. Berdiri dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. Chanyeol seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi mulutnya terasa kaku. Ia tak tau harus memulai cerita dari mana. Tapi saat melihat Baekhyun, dadanya benar-benar merasa lega. Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan mulutnya yang terasa kaku. Tubuhnya pun langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Ia mendekap tubuh gadis itu dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Ia memeluknya erat, takut Baekhyun akan pergi sebelum ia menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Baekhyun merasakan dekapan Chanyeol yang sangat posesif, baru kali ini Chanyeol memeluk dirinya.

"Maaf …." gumam Chanyeol bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat diselingi dengan isakannya yang pelan. Chanyeol makin erat memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini …" gumam Chanyeol lagi disela-sela isakan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun, memaksa Baekhyun agar mau menatap ke dalam bola matanya.

"Kumohon, jangan menangis…. Aku tidak suka melihat wajah cantikmu yang menangis" ucap Chanyeol sambil menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tau, aku sudah jahat padamu. Aku minta maaf, benar-benar minta maaf. Memang benar sebelumnya Kris mengajakku taruhan untuk membawa pasangan ke acara Suho- _hyung_ , tapi aku mengajakmu ke sana bukan karena taruhan itu. Melainkan aku memang benar-benar ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pasanganku. Aku … menyukaimu"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol _-ssi_ …"

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu … Aku bukanlah orang yang… akh! Bagaimana ya mengatakannya… Ka-kau tau kan kalau aku orang yang kaku, tidak peka, dan tidak romantis terhadap perempuan, te-tetapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau pe-perasaanku saat bersamamu selama ini adalah perasaaan suka. Jadi aku ingin… kau jadi pacarku" ungkap Chanyeol. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah!.

" _Emm_ … Chanyeol _-ssi_ , se-sebenarnya pacar itu apa?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar kalimat polos Baekhyun. Ia pun memegang kembali kedua bahu Baekhyun untuk meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah, akan ku ulangi perkataanku. Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu … Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar dan muncul rona merah dipipinya. Baekhyun nampak harus menjawab apa. Ia pun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa …. Aku tidak bisa membenci Chanyeol _-ssi_. Aku juga tidak bisa memungkiri perasaanku. Tanpa sengaja aku juga menyukai Chanyeol _-ssi_. Aku … juga mencintai Chanyeol _-ssi_ " ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung berhamburan memeluknya. Chanyeol terlampau senang mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun.

" _Gomawo_ , Baekhyun…" lirih Chanyeol di dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Ia pun membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Pelukan itu terasa hangat sampai-sampai mereka tak ingin melepaskannya. Senyum kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah masing-masing. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan mendekatkan ke wajahnya perlahan. Baekhyun tau apa yang akan terjadi, ia pun memejamkn kedua matanya. Akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya menempel, tetapi terasa lembut dan sangat pas untuk sebuah ciuman pertama. Yup, itu merupakan _first kiss_ pertama dalam hidup mereka.

Saat mereka menjauhkan wajah mereka masing-masing, terdengar bunyi dentuman sebanyak 12 kali dari arah jam besar yang berdiri kokoh ditengah-tengah taman.

"Sudah jam 12 …" gumam Chanyeol.

"Sudah jam 12? Berarti kalau begitu… _saengil chukha hamnida_ , Chanyeol _-ssi_ " ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya. Chanyeol nampak kaget mendengarnya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau tanggal ulang taunku? Bukankah aku tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu? Bahkan aku sendiri saja lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunku"

"Aku diberitau oleh Xiumin _-sunbae_ dan Chen _-sunbae_ saat mereka menjenguk Chanyeol _-ssi_ waktu Chanyeol _-ssi_ masih koma dirumah sakit" jawab Baekhyun yang kemudian memberikan sesuatu benda bulat kecil berwarna keemasan ke Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah apapun untuk Chanyeol _-ssi_. Aku hanya bisa memberikan Chanyeol _-ssi_ ini" benda bulat kecil itu merupakan obat penyembuhan luka luar milik keluarga Baekhyun yang digunakan untuk mengehentikan pendarahan sebagai pertolongan pertama. "Chanyeol _-ssi_ sering terluka jika habis bekerja memadamkan api, jadi aku ingin memberikan ini"

Tiba-tiba pusaran angin tadi mulai menipis dan mengecil.

"A-anginnya mulai hilang" tutur Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana. Di satu sisi ia rindu dengan nenek dan kampung halamannya, tapi di sisi lain ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Ini pilihan yang sulit bagi Baekhyun.

"Pulanglah …"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar kata Chanyeol.

"Pulanglah. Bukankah kau merindukan nenekmu? Dan juga bukankah kau mengkhawatirkan keadaan penduduk desa? Ini satu-satunya jalan agar kau bisa kembali ke kampung halamanmu"

"Chanyeol _-ssi_ …."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi kau pulanglah" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lembutnya.

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan air matanya, ia pun langsung memeluk erat Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan usapan lembut Chanyeol di kepalanya. Sungguh, Chanyeol tak ingin berpisah dari Baekhyun. Tapi ini adalah hal terbaik untuk Baekhyun, maka dari itu Chanyeol merelakan Baekhyun pergi demi kebahagiannya.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu ini …" Chanyeol melepaskan cincinnyaa dan memakaikannya ke jari manis Baekhyun.

"Bu-bukankah ini …."

"Iya aku tau, ini adalah cincin kesayanganku. Aku ingin kau menjaganya sebagai tanda aku selalu ada bersamamu. Jangan lupakan aku, ya"

Baekhyun memegang cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakan Chanyeol _-ssi_ "

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarkan kalimat Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol _-ssi_ , maukah kau menungguku? Aku tidak tau kapan aku bisa kembali ke sini lagi, tapi bisakah Chanyeol _-ssi_ menungguku?"

"Tentu … tentu saja aku akan menunggumu. Aku tidak keberatan menunggumu sampai berapa lama sekalipun"

Mereka saling tersenyum sebagai tanda perpisahan. Inilah saatnya Baekhyun harus pergi, kembali ke dimensi asalnya.

"Jaga diri Chanyeol _-ssi_ …." Dan Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam pusaran angin dan seketika itu juga pusaran angin itu menghilang meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Begitulah kisah cintaku, kisah dari cinta pertamaku._**

 ** _Selama dia pergi aku kembali menjalani aktifitasku, menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan. Jika memang aku benar-benar merindukannya aku akan ke halaman rumah dan menyirami tanaman-tanaman yang ia tanam. Aku selalu berpikir, sedang apa dia disana? Bagaimana keadaanya? Sungguh aku ingin tau kabarnya. Rasa cintaku padanya sampai saat ini masih belum pudar, bahkan semain lama semakin besar._**

 ** _Dan sekarang sudah tanggal 27 November lagi. Sudah satu tahun sejak kepergian Baekhyun dari hidupku. Aku tak tau kapan ia akan kembali, tetapi aku akan terus menunggu sampai kapanpun itu. Karena inilah bukti cintaku padanya, bukti kesetiaanku padanya, bukti janjiku padanya dan rasa ini tidak akan pudar._**

"Chanyeol, ayo tiup lilinya sebelum meleleh mengenai kue" ujar Kyungsoo yang diiringi dengan senyuman teman-temanya.

 ** _Aku harap … Baekhyun datang kembali …._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[THE END]**

* * *

 **A/N: Annyeong~~~ Terima kasih udah baca karya Fuji yang abal-abal ini. Btw, ini pertama kalinya Fuji bikin ff korea and EXO! Hehehehehe Fuji suka banget sama EXO, dan boyband Korea yang Fuji suka dan ikutin cuma EXO (eaaaaa~~~) Salam kenal untuk reader Korea~ Moga karya Fuji bisa diterima sama teman-teman.**

 **Disini yang perempuan: Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao.**

 **Sedangkan yang laki-laki: Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, Sehun, Kai, Xiumin dan Lay.**

 **Xiumin dan Lay ku bikin cowok karena pemadam kebakaran gak banyak yang cowo, dan lagi masa ketua regu pemadam kebakarannya cewe. jadi kubikin begitu. maaf kalo misalnya ada yg gak setuju T.T**

 **Sebenarnya ini adalah remake FF Fuji dengan judul yang sama, cuma yang sebelumnya fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Jadi Fuji edit lagi dan dengan mengubah bahasa dan mengubah serta menambah cerita yang kesannya EXO sekali. Semoga bisa berasa, kalo memang gak berasa plis kasih tau Fuji. Oh iya, aku mohon untuk para pembaca semua koreksi bahasa Korea ku, apakah ada yang salah, karena jujur Fuji gak bisa bahasa Korea T.T Jadi mohoooon banget buat dikoreksi dan nanti bakal Fuji edit. Segitu aja cuap cuap dari Fuji, semoga Fuji diterima dengan baik di fandom ini. and please jan flame atau bash Fuji T.T**

* * *

( **OMAKE** )

.

.

.

Sinar bulan purnama menerangi dinginnya desa kecil itu. Desa tersebut dikelilingi oleh hutan yang sangat luas. Sekarang ini penduduk sedang tertidur menyiapkan tenaga untuk aktifitas besok, semuanya kecuali satu. Seorang gadis dengan tinggi sekitar 174cm mengenakan jubah coklat gelap yang hampir menyelubungi kepala dan setengah tubuhnya tengah menelusuri hutan. Tanggan kanannya membawa sebuah keranjang, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang obor kecil. Sesekali ia mengambil beberapa tanaman di hutan seperti dedaunan, biji-bijian, akar dan batang tanaman, jamur, buah, bunga, rimpang dan masih banyak lagi. Rata-rata yang ia ambil mengandung khasiat untuk penyembuhan.

Ia senang melihat isi keranjangnya yang penuh, sesekali ia bersyukur dan berterima kasih karena hutan telah memberikan semua yang ia butuhkan. Saat lebih dalam ia memasuki hutan, ia melihat setangkai bunga berwarna putih yang sangat terang di kegelapan malam. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama gadis itu mencari, ia kembali menemukan 'Bunga Kebahagiaan'. Bunga yang air rebusannya dapat mengabulkan keinginannya yang selama ini ia pendam. Gadis itu pun memperhatikan cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya, seraya menggumamkan sesuatu.

 **"Aku kembali … Chanyeol _-ssi_ …."**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **[RnR Please~~~]**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**


End file.
